


Hide & Seek

by SageofSpice



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood, Body Horror, Burping, Death, Eating, Fear, Fear Play, Gore, Hide and Seek, Horror, Multi, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain, Predator/Prey, Teeth, Urination, Violence, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: Five friends play hide and seek in an abandoned drive-in theater. Pennywise is IT.





	1. You're It

"… and - you - are - it!"

"Shit!" you sighed. You buried your face in your hands as relieved and giddy laughter surrounded you. Your heart sank. With friends like these… You sighed again and dropped your hands with a resigned _tsk_. Probably you should've just obeyed the curfiew and gone home before the sun had set like your smarter friends had. You could be enjoying some hot cider right now instead of playing hide-and-seek in the dark at the defunct drive-in theater with all of these jerks. You sighed again, "Fuck. You have to be rigging that stupid rhyme or something. No way it's me  _again_."

"Whatever. You need the practice anyway. You'll never, _ever_ find any of us at this rate," Sam taunted. They were wearing a brand new deep blue sweatshirt tonight. They had actually bought it months ago, but it had only just finally gotten cold enough to actually wear.

"I'll fucking find you _first_ , asshole," you swore, swiping at Sam. They dodged and scoffed.

"Cut it out," Alex said. They sounded exhausted already. You gave them a dirty look and they gave you their usual dead stare back, so you tried it out on your other two friends, Terry and Cameron, who in turn gave you a sneer and a leer. Terry's braces glinted in the moonlight as their lips retracted.

"Ok, Bailey, you know the drill; spin around and count down from one hundred," Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah," you grumbled. You rolled your eyes dramatically before closing them and covering them with your hands, which felt freezing against your irritably heated face.

"One hundred! Nintey-nine! Nintey-eight! Nintey -" you counted loudly and ruefully as you began to rotate in place. You were careful not to do either too fast. Beneath your shouting, you could hear the thudding and crunching of your friends' shoes hitting the ground growing fainter as they rapidly scattered away from you.

As soon as the last sign of your friends was completely out of earshot, your counting shifted into automatic. The lower you counted, the more alone you knew you were, and the harder and faster your heart pounded.

When you finally reached zero, lowered your hands and opened your eyes, the world pitched and rolled disorientingly around you. You swayed unsteadily.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" you shouted horsely as you started stumbling through the wide rows of concrete poles that used to provide audiences with wired speakers. All of the speakers were long gone by now.

You searched the central building first. It housed the projector, the concession stand, and the bathrooms. They were full of the skitter and slide of insects and rodents retreating from your footsteps... but no one you were looking for.

You jogged through the playground and mini golf course and peered into the shack where balls and clubs had been stored, then trekked all the way out to the ticket booth. No sign of anyone in there either. You crossed your arms and leaned forward onto the filthy ticket counter. You cursed under your breath.

The trees surrounding the drive-in rustled as a strong wind kicked up. It blew through the broken windows and stirred up the debris in the booth. You coughed and hugged yourself. When it died down, you scanned the dark treeline with a deep frown. The forest was pressing in on the drive-ins borders like a slow, heavy wave that would someday overtake it completely.

Defeated, you resigned youself to giving up,  _just like always,_  and calling out olly olly oxen free. They were probably cheating anyway. Probably switching hiding spots when you weren't around. Or maybe... Your jaw clenched. Your teeth started to chatter. Maybe they're not even here at all anymore. Maybe they just totally ditched you.

Another gust of wind blew. In its wake was a cacophony of banging and rustling and whispering.

"Where did they go? Bailey…. You lost all of your friends… Why are you alone?"

You shivered and shook your head in shame. Your heart pounded faster and your eyes started to sting. It didn't matter how mich they ridiculed you. You just wanted this to be over so you could go home and get warm. You inhaled fully, then cried out at the top of your lungs, "Olly olly o - !"

Your breath froze halfway out of your chest. The chill suddenly clenching your heart spread all the way out to the tips of your fingers and toes.

Dead center in front of the booth, a large clown was rising up into view. He was staring at you expectantly with sharp, bright yellow eyes. Once at his full height, he smiled. You gawped.

"One for the show! Hehehe..." he giggled. He briefly looked around, then back at you. "Where did all your friends go?" he asked with a concerned frown. Your burning lungs unlocked and you sucked in a huge, shuddering breath. The clown reeked of sewage. Your face pinched.

"Um. I… don't know.. where they are," you said. Your voice came out barely above a whisper. You swallowed dryly, then tried to lick your chapping lips, but your tongue was dry too. This guy was probably a criminal or insane or on drugs or something. Best keep your distance and try not to piss him off. Your eyes darted to the open doorway.

When the clown spoke again, his voice was deeper, quieter… wetter. "It wasn't very nice of them to leave you out here all alone." Your breaths became shallow.

No. It wasn't nice.

"It's ok. We're playing a game," you said stiffly.

"You don't look like you're having much fun," the clown pointed out. He inclined his head slightly, piercing his unblinking gaze even deeper into you.

"I'm not," you muttered, spitting slightly in your ruefulness.

"Maybe I can help," the clown offered sweetly. He leaned toward, his head entering the booth. You stood up, your arms sliding down off the counter. A thick, long strand of spit dripped down from the clowns lower lip and splatted onto the counter where your hands had been resting just seconds ago. You stared at that clear, viscous, bubbly puddle. Filthy white gloved hands reached in to grip the far edge of the counter as the clown leaned in even closer  You backed away, subtly stepping closer to the door as you retreated. Your brows knitted.

"Yuh, you mean… You… want to… help me find them?" you asked. Your voice went squeaky near the end.

"Sure! Hrm… glk… I'll find them! I'll find all of them…" he said, slurping and swallowing thickly as he spoke. He eagerly quivered with a faint jingle.

"But... they might not even be here," you said. You took another small step toward the door.

"That's not true. There's one right here!" the clown exclaimed, suddenly leapfrogging all the way into the booth. Startled, you bolted outside. There was a long, wicked laugh, a shriek and a thump so loud that it made you flinch. Your legs blurred as you tore down the long driveway. You didn't slow down until you reached the enormous marquee sign near the road. The one that was covered in 'No Trespassing' signs.

On the edge of passing out, you gulped in sharp deep breaths of cold air. It was too far and too dark to walk home. You had to go back for your bike. And for your friends. 


	2. Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT finds Alex and Sam.

Bailey bolted. The ticket booth thumped. Sam screeched. The clown… You drew a steadying breath… the clown… laughed.

"Jesusss… ffffuck… whatthefuuuuck?" you gasped. You crawled out on a limb of the tree you were hiding in to try to get a better look. The leaves shivered and you realized that you were shaking.

Sam rolled limply out of the front window of the booth and slammed to the ground. Your heart skipped. They remained still. The moment stretched. Sam shifted. They frantically scrambled up to all fours, then to both feet and ran wildly toward the trees… toward _you_. You held your breath and looked back at the ticket booth while Sam's frantic footfalls grew louder toward you.

A red balloon drifted eerily out of the booth.

With dread sinking into your bones, you carefully crept back to your secure spot in the central branches of the tree. You couldn't see much from here unless you were looking directly down. Which was maybe a good thing.

You could hear Sam catching their breath nearby, but otherwise things stayed relatively quiet for a long while. Long enough for you to start to consider climbing down and making a run for your bike, which was parked in the drive-in lot with everyone else's.

Just as you had worked up your nerve enough to make a move to start climbing down, you heard a gasping scream from Sam. You scruched back into your secure position, heart slamming. Sam ran off through the trees. Something else followed closely behind them. Something heavy and huge. You could feel the shockwaves of its quadripedal footfalls vibrating up the trunk of your tree as it ran after Sam.

The chase carried on through the trees around you, but never grew distant enough to be completely out of earshot. It went on for so long that you started to get the impression that Sam wasn't just being chased down, they were being toyed with. That implied more intelligence than you were comfortable with attributing to the… the… What the fuck _was_ it? And where the hell did that creepy clown go?

As if on cue, peals of wickedly delighted laughter rang out alarmgly close to you. Sam crashed through the trees, heading back out of the woods. In a jangling blur, the clown pounced and Sam was slammed to the ground, right onto the roots of your tree.

You stared down though the branches and leaves, barely breathing. Huffing and groaning raggedly, Sam wrestled against the huge, giggling clown. Dead leaves cracked and rustled beneath them as their bodies thrashed together.

After scuffling violently for several tense minutes, Sam's movements slowed to just a few staccato squirms. The clown emitted a purring growl, then touched his dark red painted nose to theirs and murmured something that you could not hear. Sam's chest hitched erratically. They turned their head aside and wailed brokenly. The sound was so raw that it choaked you up instantly.

As Sam's head turned, their entire face suddenly caught the moonlight in a shockingly bright sheen. It was drenched with tears and snot and… and drool. Not just their own. There was so much thick, dripping spit that it was pouring down Sam's cheeks and pooling into the sworls of their ears. You heard another long, loud growl, but it didn't come from the clowns throat this time. It was… _no_.... You refused to think it.

 _'Hungry,'_  your mind still whispered rebelliously.Your own stomach plunged and your mouth went dry.

The clown suddenly went still. So did you. You held your breath. Slowly, slowly, the clown tipped his head back and you tensed, your muscles drawing tight and quivering. Your lungs burned.

Two bright yellow eyes found yours through all the leaves and all the branches and they held them. You exhaled hard. The clown's mouth fell open in a delighted laugh. The sound sent incessant chills up and down your spine. They increased in intensity as that laughing mouth spread wider and wider until it could no longer be contained, until the clown's head split open with it, until it finally lost eye contact with you, until its expanding maw dominated all that had been there before with gums and teeth and teeth and _teeth_. Your pants warmed with urine that chilled quickly in the strong breeze.

Sam was screaming raggedly and struggling again with renewed vigor, but you barely heard them over the slamming of your own heart. The cl… the… IT tore off Sam's new sweatshirt and the t-shirt beneath it in one abrupt movement, then rolled over on the ground with them, reversing their positions so that IT was now lying on ITs back.

IT lifted Sam into the air as if they weighed nothing and it was like that little game of holding up a baby in flight above you like Superman except your friend wasn't happy and giggling, they were terrified and gibbering and the thing beneath them was bringing them in for a landing like an airplane spoonful of food and -

You screamed silently, too shocked to make a sound, when you heard Sam's skull crack. Their head burst and boiled over with blood. The hot liquid quickly flooded ITs gullet and cascaded down out of the corners of ITs monstrous mouth. You recoiled reflexively but your eyes remained glued to the scene.

ITs mouth closed even tighter around Sam's crushed skull and then IT swallowed. With a moist, scraping _schluck_ , Sam's head was sucked down into ITs now buldging throat, stretching out ITs ruff. IT growled that purring growl again, but the sound was muffled by the partially ingested mouthful your friend had suddenly become. IT sucked on their neck as it kneaded the ground with ITs long, long legs. As they rhythmically flexed and recoiled in pleasure, the small bells around ITs calves jingled cheerfully. Nausea started to swim through you.

ITs back arched. Abuptly, it snapped both of Sam's shoulders out of their sockets in opposite directions with twin pops that shot crisply through the air. Your stomach heaved. IT gulped again, hard. Sam's limp arms twisted around their torso as their body was dragged into ITs throat past their chest with a sudden _glork_.

IT moved ITs hands up to Sam's hips and greedily pulled them in deeper. Blood flooded up again, spilling out through ITs erratic ranges of teeth. Your soured stomach clenched and spasmed. Your saliva thinned and flooded your mouth in rapid preparation for the searing vomit that suddenly gushed past your quivering lips. It spattered down onto the branches below as you coughed and spat to clear your mouth of the dregs of it. You turned your head and wiped your wet mouth on the sleeve on your shoulder, but still you were not able to completely look away from horror below.

IT swallowed again, slowly this time, draining the blood and plunging Sam in past their belly button. IT fumblingly unfastened Sam's jeans and pushed them up to their ankles. You flushed and finally felt the hold of your gaze start to loosen. IT reached for Sam's underwear next and in a flash you were finally free from the sight beneath you as your head reflexively snapped aside to preserve the last and least meager amount of dignity that Sam's freshly mutilated corpse still retained.

You shut your eyes. They burned from having been staring for so long. With your eyes shut tight and your head turned aside, you heard even more clearly than before that rough, rhythmic, wet slide of ITs swallows… the rolling, ripple of muscle as IT gulped again… and again… and again… Then there were two soft thuds. Confused and shivering, you opened your eyes and dared to peer back down.

Sam's shoes were now on the ground on either side of ITs head. ITs hands were resting palm up on the ground next to them. Sam's jeans and underwear laid in a crumpled lump between them.

Sam's body was now within IT up to their knees. Your eyes trailed the length of ITs body and there you saw rest of Sam disdending ITs belly. You gasped shudderingly. IT swallowed again and the bulge swelled before your eyes as more of your friend was eaten. You looked back up. Sam's feet were still visible for one last, lingering moment before ITs huge mouth fully closed down around them. There was a taunting pause, then IT swallowed heavily, plunging the last of Sam down with an exceptionally loud _glurb_. You watched the rippling swell of ITs stomach smoothly double in size.

You blinked.

Sam was _gone_.

ITs hands drifted down to stroke around the curve of ITs stomach. The globe gurgled audibly. A fresh chill set into you.

"Not bad…" IT said, having regained ITs clown-faced facade, though with much, much more red on it than before. Your lips curled back. IT looked up into your eyes again sinisterly. Your heart slammed.

"But I'm sure you'll taste even better," IT said with a blood soaked smile. ITs stomach rumbled as if it was completely empty. As if it hadn't just been filled with someone who you had been running and teasing and laughing with less than half an hour ago. Your grimace sharpened.

ITs gut growled again. IT arched ITs back, rolling out a deep, damp belch. IT flopped back down flat to the ground and giggled. Your own guts clenched and heaved again, but there wasn't much left to release except a little dribble of stomach acid, and that was the last thing you wanted to be thinking about right now.

"Come on down and join the clown," IT beckoned. "Don't you want to float too?"  Your head shook rapidly, which made you dizzy. The branches around you doubled and kalidescoped. You hugged the nearest solid one, shut your eyes and focused on your breathing. Don't pass out, for the love of fuck, do NOT pass out and fall out of this tree…

The tree suddenly dipped, then started to sway. Your breath hitched. You clutched the rocking branch tighter. You opened your eyes and looked down. Below, IT had gripped onto a lower branch and started swinging.

"Rock-a-bye, baby!" IT quipped, smirking.

"FUCK YOU! STOP IT!" you screamed hysterically. Laughing wildly, IT flug ITself upward and IT… fell.. up. Like a Plinko game in revere gravity, IT bopped and spun between the branches toward you. Spitting frantic, jumbled curses, you released the branch you had been holding onto to scrabble down the opposite side of the tree but your limbs were numb and rubbery and utterly useless. You felt that strange, sudden hollow feeling of the release of control over your center of gravity… and you fell.

Pain burst into your left shoulder, then your right hip, then your left arm, then the right side of your head as the branches battered you back and forth between them. Bark burned against your skin, scraping it raw. You still knew none of that meant anything compared to what would happen to you when you hit the ground, if you even made it that far, so, with a fortifying scream, you reached toward the pain with arms outstretched. It pressed into you, and you embraced it.

Faintly through the blaze of your agonized cries, you heard IT drop back down to the ground with a jangling thwomp. There was another ominous rumble from ITs gut. IT belched loudly, then again right after not quite as loud. You sobbed and quivered uncontrollably. Your features retracted in disgust when you smelled the layers and layers of deep, dank decay wafting from IT.

"Mmm… -glk- You… ssmell… deliciousss," IT groaned. ITs voice was much louder now... much closer. You had fallen so far… too far… fuck, _fuck_! IT grabbed your left foot and you reflexively spasmed, kicking wildly with both feet. Your right connected solidly with something and you heard a sharp, high pitched cry. A brief spark of warmth reignited your throuroughly chilled blood. IT snarled strangely. You kept kicking, hoping to land another hit, but you felt nothing but empty air until _both_ of your feet were grabbed.

"No! OW!" you yelled as both of your sneakers were pulled off so hard your ankles popped. They were grabbed next. You hugged the tree harder, breathing fast. Your socks were stripped off by what must have been ITs mouth. A dreadful shudder whipped up your spine.

You tightened your torso and retracted your legs as hard as you could, but there was absolutely no give to ITs hold on you at all. Humid heat engulfed your bare feet. You felt the pinpricks of ITs teeth settle delicately onto the surface of your skin. With what few wits you still had, you begged for this to not be real and you screamed for help but mostly you just cried in a way that you had completely forgotten yourself capable of. You cried with your _entire_ body.

IT bit into your feet. Your cries flared even louder. IT moaned happily and you felt the vibration of that sickening sound before you heard it. The pressure of ITs strong, smoothly gloved hands on your ankles released. From your right ankle to your crotch, the seams of your pants were abruptly popped open. The other side followed immediately after. Your knees were grabbed, the teeth were extracted from your feet, and you were tugged down lower. Your body dragged against the bark you clung to and your shirt rode up to your armpits. Your skin seared from the rough scrape of the trunk. From the tip of your toes to the top of your calves, the needle sharp points of ITs incredible amount of teeth sank back into you, but you no longer had the strength to scream. You could only gasp for breath.

The sharp, burning pain in your legs intensified terribly as ITs throat constricted tightly around them. The pain then spread higher as, with an inescapably powerful ripple of muscle, you were swallowed. As your legs went down, the teeth naturally slipped out of your wounds to slide smoothly along your skin until they relatched into your flesh higher up, around mid-thigh. The pain of IT drawing you lower once again accompanied the pain of the tree rubbing roughly against your skin, but still you kept hugging the tree even as your blood started to seep into its cracks.

The teeth pressed deeper into you again as your legs were gripped together and rolled further down ITs throat. IT unfastened your damp, tattered pants and tore off your urine drenched underwear. They smacked to the ground. IT wasted no time in rapidly gulping you down until you were inside of IT up to your waist. The pain spiked past a new threshold when the sensitive skin of your genitals was stabbed by ITs teeth. IT gulped again and the area went numb from a pain too intense to even feel.

Your feet squeezed through into ITs stomach. You squirmed with disgust even though every slightest twitch of your skin tugged painfully against the tight, wet tunnel of teeth and muscle that held you. Your feet itched and burned and pressed into hard, smooth bones and squashed through the goop of what you knew had once been Sam. You choaked out a weak sob.

You could barely see through your tears. You could barely breathe through your snot. Your blood gushed and splattered up your torso, splashed up by the squeeze of that scorching throat, and you _finally_ felt yourself loosing your grip. On the tree. On your senses. On reality. On life.

Hauntingly gentle hands guided your arms down from around the tree as they softened and went limp. You were drawn back away from the trunk and you saw the shining blood bark shadow of yourself. You stared at it, strangely fascinated.

Gravity started working on you. Your body sank deeper. The teeth stopped digging. Just traced. Your legs swam in Sam. No... no... falling asleep... too hot... too slow... too heavy... another strong... slow swallow… down.. _down_...you felt no more.


End file.
